Pen Pals Harry story
by HP.HG. fan forever
Summary: What if Harry decided to take a chance in the unknown and found his real best friend was more.
1. Chapter 1

Pen Pals

Harry Potter was preparing to enter his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had just finished talking to Headmistress McGonagall. Voldemort was gone now. The school had been damaged severely when he had attacked it, but she had assured Harry the school would re-open come September 1.

He had attended many funerals over the last month and could use a friend about now. As he left the entrance hall, he saw something that McGonagall had mentioned brochures for pen pals. He thought for a long time. "Why not? Hermione has Ron. Ginny just doesn't understand what I went through. She never really seemed to want to know me, not like Hermione had. I need to find someone like her. Maybe this will work. If nothing else, maybe I can find someone I can vent with." He picked up a brochure as he left.

He Apparated to the train side of King Cross station and caught a cab to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Tom, how you doing?" The Cauldron was empty, for which Harry was happy. Since he defeated Riddle, it was hard for Harry to appear in public.

"I'm doing just fine Harry, and you?"

"Alright if I can avoid the crowds."

"What brings you to the Alley?"

"Need a new post owl."

"Sorry to hear about your bird. She was a beautiful creature."

"Yeah, I miss her a lot." He nodded at Tom and passed through out into the Alley.

Harry watched as he walked. He hated his fame. The- boy-that-lived was bad enough, but the 'chosen one' or the-boy-who-won were even worse. He walked straight to the owl emporium hoping to find another owl he liked. Hedwig would be hard to replace. She was more than a pet; she was a friend. He cried for days after she died. As he walked up and down the aisles looking, he could almost sense a presence, much as he had when Hagrid gave him Hedwig. Then he saw it another snow owl, just like Hedwig, but with more black on its wing tips. He hesitated, would he be able to look at this bird every day and not think of his beloved Hedwig? Harry approached the owl and it hooted at Harry.

Harry reached out to pet the owl and it jumped on to his arm. "How are you fella? Do you want to go home with me?" The owl hooted and bobbed its head. "I don't know. You remind me a lot of my lost friend. It will be hard for me, you know?" The owl bobbed his head again. Harry looked in his eyes and knew that he couldn't resist. "Alright, now what do I call you? How about Mercury?" The owl hooted his acceptance of the name. "Alright Mercury it is. Let's go home."

Harry went up, paid for his new owl, and left for Grimwald Place. After he settled in, he started to get ready to take a shower. As he was emptying his pockets, he found the pen pal brochure in his robe pocket. He sat at his desk and studied it for a while wondering how they chose who wrote to who or if it mattered. He decided he would wait until morning to find out.

Harry woke up three times that night from nightmares of the Battle for Hogwarts. So many had died and he blamed himself. He felt that they died because of him, for him. He often wondered if he would ever be normal. That's all he ever wanted: to be normal.

After the third nightmare, he decided to give up on sleep for the night. His clock showed it was four a.m. He got up and showered to get rid of the sweat the nightmares produced. After that, he went down to the kitchen and fixed breakfast for himself.

"Why can't I find happiness like everyone else? Now with Voldemort's defeat, it will be even harder to find someone that isn't after fame of being with the chosen one." He thought. In his room, he picked up the brochure and filled it out with a short letter to his prospective pen pal.

To whom ever,

I'm not much of a writer, but I thought I would give this a chance. I don't have many friends, what few I have seem to be drifting away.

I'm a seventeen-year-old male if it matters. I start my last year of school in the fall. Haven't really decided what to do after that. I once thought I wanted to be an auror, but after recent events, I'm not so sure any more. I've seen so much death that I'm not sure if I could do it.

Friends are important to me, as I didn't have any growing up. That's a story for another time.

A friend in need

After he put his letter in the brochure as instructed it flashed and disappeared. Now all he could do is wait and see if anyone responded. While he waited, he decided to do some of his summer class work. One of the nice things about Grimwald, it had its own library to do his research.

The next day he got his first letter from his anonymous pen pal.

Dear friend in need,

I too will be starting my last year of school in the fall. I'm not sure if I want to be a healer or an advocate and see if I can change some of the laws that I feel are unfair.  
>Like you, I didn't have many friends growing up. One of my dearest friends recently went through a traumatic experience and I worry for him.<br>Do you have any favorite classes? I'm good at charms and runes. Potions would have been better if we had a better teacher the whole time.

Jane

He studied the letter for a bit. It sounded so much like Hermione, but she had Ron. She wouldn't bother with a pen pal.

Jane,  
>Thanks for writing. Defense was my best subject. Like you, I might have done better if we had a better potions instructor. Our last teacher was much better and I think I will do well this year as well.<br>What are you like? How are you classed in our society? I'm a half-blood, but muggle raised.  
>I like music, don't know much about movies though. I cook and have an affinity for gardening. Strange for a guy, huh?<p>

A friend in need.

P.S. my owls name is Mercury.

"Mercury, do you think you can find this Jane?"

The owl flew the short distance to him and nipped his finger 'of course' look in his eyes.

"Wait for a reply if she doesn't have an owl of her own." Harry attached the letter to his leg and Mercury flew out the open window.

Three hours later, Mercury returned with another letter.

Dear in need,

I'm classed as muggle-born. Does it make a difference? I would be disappointed if it did.  
>I like music, reading, and the movies. I'm not into sports. I only attended games in support of our house team.<br>My parents aren't rich, but they are considered well to do. What about you?  
>I'm sorry to hear about your friends drifting away. I know how important friends can be. The friend I told you about needs his friends as well, but priorities change with time and I hope that if he needs me, I can still be there for him. I have cared for him for a long time, but he never showed that kind of interest in me, so I started to see our other friend as a possible partner. We fight all the time so I'm not sure if it will work out.<p>

I'm starting to babble and you probably don't want to hear about my problems.

Jane

P.S. Mercury is beautiful. Have you had him long?

Harry considered the letter for a long time. 'Time to find out how much she is willing to bare?'

Jane,

Your blood status doesn't mean a thing to me. I only asked so that I would know the kinds of things we may have in common. One of my best friends is a muggle-born witch. I do have a problem with pureblood society. As far as money, I have enough to get by. Mercury is a recent purchase.

I, like you, had a friend I was interested in, and she may have liked me, but you have to understand, I grow up in a loveless home; at least as far as I was concerned. I didn't know what it was like to love someone or be loved until it was too late. So, I didn't say anything. She has moved on and as long as she is happy, then I'm happy.

Another reason I didn't tell her, with the war coming and all, I was afraid I wouldn't survive. I couldn't start something and then leave her to fend for herself. I know all to well the loss of a loved one and didn't want to do that to her.

I think I have cried on your shoulder enough for now.

Friend in need

"Mercury, are you up for another trip?"

Mercury flew to him and stuck out his leg impatiently. "Do you like Jane?" Mercury bobbed his head.

Harry was in the library when Mercury re-appeared. It was mid afternoon. Apparently, Jane needed time to digest his last letter.

Dear in need,

You don't sound like a seventeen-year old boy. Most would have gone after the girl regardless of the outcome. It's very noble of you to let her go, but what about now. The war is over and you apparently survived. Don't you deserve some happiness? Do you think you will find another?

I really don't mind you crying on my shoulder if it will help you. You sound very nice.

Jane

Harry got owl treats and water for his owl as he read.

Jane.

The scars of war run deep. It would be hard to put that burden on any girl. The nightmares that wake me every night are truly horrible. Until I can get past them, I doubt that I will even try. I used to be able to tell my female friend many things, but these nightmares are more than even she should have put up with. We had been through so much together that I could even think of putting her through this as well. She knows most of my secrets as it is.

Jane, do you know what love is? I know that I would gladly give up my life for her and wish I could spend my life with her, but is that love? Could love heal the pain that I feel from the war and my part in it? I did some truly horrible things and am not sure if I deserve happiness any more.

Friend in need

Mercury was there waiting for Harry to attach the letter to his leg.

"Your getting quite a work out today, aren't you? This will be the last letter today. You can hunt when you get back if you feel the need to or if she's not ready to send a response to night you could stay there."

Harry went back to his studies. Even though Hermione was with Ron now, he still wanted her to be proud of him by having his schoolwork done. He smiled at himself. 'Hermione work ethics seem to be rubbing off on me. Took long enough.'

It was late when Mercury finally returned to Harry.

"Did you stop to hunt or did it take that long for her to write?" He asked as he absent-mindedly stroked the bird's feathers just as he had with Hedwig.

Dear friend,

You don't ask simple questions do you. What is love? To me, Love is thinking of the person all the time, missing them when they aren't around, thinking of their needs and desires before your own. Love is wanting to be better for them, helping them become better without changing them to conform to what you want.

If you truly love someone and they love you, then yes I think their love can help you heal from the tragedies of war, no matter what you did. I too have nightmares from my part of the war. My boyfriend is too dense to understand. He has his own pain from the war, but he has his family. I don't right now.

Your friend sounds like a truly remarkable girl. How long have you known her? What is she like?

Jane

It was a short letter, but it contained so much of what Harry wanted to know.

"Mercury, take the night off. I'll send the next one in the morning."

He sat and thought about what Jane had said and what she what asked.

Jane,

Thank you for your answer.

My friend, where do I start? We met our first year at school on the train, so I have known her for seven years. She has lovely brown hair and brown eyes that you could drown in. She is intelligent, witty, fun, loyal to a fault, and beautiful. She would never admit that though. She sees herself as plain and bossy. She doesn't like her hair, but I look at it as an extension of her personality, untamable and I wouldn't have her any other way. I have missed so many opportunities to show her just how pretty she is. She was always at my side even when I didn't want her to be there, times when it was dangerous to be there. She endured insults from associating with me. She helped me in so many ways and I think that I took advantage of her without realizing it. I don't think that I ever thanked her for everything she did for me. I even owe her an apology or two for trying to protect me without my realizing what she was doing.

Tell me about your other friend, the one you don't think likes you romantically. What's he like? When did you meet?

Friend in need

He rolled up his letter to send out in the morning and prepared for bed.

His first dream that night was of a brown haired girl and the adventures they had in school. It started out very pleasant, but it turned into a nightmare when it got to the war and what she suffered during it. He woke up sweating and crying for her pain. Fortunately, the dream took most of the night and the sun was already starting to rise over the horizon.

Over the next two weeks, he told Jane of his childhood or lack there of.

Then he got a letter that shocked him to his core.

Dear Harry,

This is Jane. Yes, I know who you are. At first, I wasn't sure, but as we continued to write, I became convinced that it was you. It was hard hiding from you, but I wanted you to tell me all the things that you did. I was afraid if you knew it was me, you would clam up as you have a tendency to do.

How could I have been so blind not to see you? As we wrote back and forth, I could see what you were saying and remembered the looks, the touches, and the devotion you gave me when I was hurt.

When you first told me about your friend, how you felt about me, I was jealous that you had a friend you cared about so much. Then as we went on and realized it was you, my heart nearly broke because we missed so much because we couldn't admit to each other how we felt about each other for different reasons. I didn't think you could care for a bucktoothed, bushy haired know-it-all. I missed seeing that it didn't matter to you. You, who made friends with Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, and Remus. How could I miss that it was what was inside that you cared about more than anything.

Harry, Ron and I broke up. The prat wanted me to leave my parents in Australia. Can you believe that?

Harry, these letters helped me to realize that I love you and only you. If you feel the same way, do you think we can get together and talk?

All my Love

Hermione Jane Granger

Harry was flabbergasted. He had thought that the letters sounded a lot like Hermione, but the clever girl fooled him. He had told her things that he didn't want her to know. Well it's too late now. Now he had to decide what to do. She and Ron broke up, but not because of their letters. Did he want to pursue her? He owed her so much, and he did love her.

Dear Hermione,

Yes, I do want to talk to you face to face. I want to be sure that we can be a couple, something that I thought was impossible a few short weeks ago.

We can meet wherever you like or you can come here to Grimwald. Personally, I would rather meet here. You know how the press is.

Love

Harry, Friend in need of you.

A/N: I recently read another Pen Pal and the chaaracters were off. This is my take from Harry's side. If reviews are favorable, I'll add more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meeting

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door to #12. Harry had not had a visitor since he got there. He was apprehensive as he approached the door. He was surprised when he opened the door.

"Hermione!"

She rushed in and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Harry, I missed you so much!"

At first, Harry just stood there in shock that she was there. Then he hugged her back in desperation. He buried his face in her hair, savoring them familiar strawberry scent of her shampoo and the smell of parchment and ink that was Hermione. How he missed these hugs.

He leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were watery.

"Hey! Why the tears? I didn't mean to make you sad." He said as he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"These are happy tears, Harry. I'm so happy that we finally found each other."

"Let's go to the sitting room and get comfortable. There are things we still need to discuss." They had an arm around each other's waist as he led her to the sitting room just off the entry hall. She set her rucksack at the end of the couch. They sat on the couch facing the fireplace, even at this time of year there was a fire lit.

"Kreacher." He called.

"Yes, Master Harry. Hows can I help you?" the little elf asked.

"Would you mind getting us some tea please?"

"Of course master." Then he popped away and returned shortly with tea for two with biscuits.

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione said.

"A pleasure Miss Grangy." He said and left.

"He looks good." She said.

"Yeah, ever since we talked to him about Regulus and showed him kindness he has changed. He seems to enjoy working here now. He even talks to me when we don't have anything else to do. I learned a lot about the Black family. He won't tell any secrets he has sworn to protect, but what he can tell is a lot of history."

"Harry as interesting as that is, and we will talk of it later, you said there were things we still needed to discuss. What's on you mind?" she asked looking up into his green eyes.

He sat and looked back into her warm brown eyes as if he was looking into her soul. "Mione, I know that in our letters, we said a lot of things, and I believe you meant them, I really do, but I feel the need to see your eyes when I tell you these things. I need to see for myself that you truly understand what you're getting into. I also need to apologize for some things and that can't be done in a letter."

"Harry there is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is, if only for my peace of mind. I need to do this Mione."

"What is it you feel you need to apologize for?"

"First, I want to apologize for not getting to know you better."

"Harry you know me better than my parents."

"I do now, but until we started writing anonymously, I didn't know your favorite color, your favorite book, (beside Hogwarts a History) your favorite movie or any of the little things that people normally know about each other."

"Well, you have to admit you had a lot on your mind Harry."

"That's no excuse. I had plenty of time for chess and cards. If I'm honest with myself, I was hiding. Years of trying to escape notice at the Dursleys were hard to shake, but after two years, I should have realized that they couldn't compare me to Dudley anymore. I could have done better and they wouldn't have known the difference. But I was comfortable with Ron and as long as I could get by, I didn't try."

"I think I understand. What else?"

"Third year, the broom incident, I immediately took Ron's side against you. It wasn't until later that I realized that you were just concerned about my safety, not that I had a new broom. Before we knew the truth about Sirius, I should have been more cautious. The broom was a symbol of freedom. Quidwitch was secondary to just being able to get in the air and fly. Nothing else mattered when I was up there." He said passionately with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Then there are all the times that you helped me with my homework. Making sure it was done and then making sure it was done correctly. I never thanked you for that."

"You didn't need to thank me. I was happy to help in any way I could. At least you did the work yourself, not like others I could mention."

"That is something else I need to apologize for, taking his side every time, not stopping him or at least reprimanding him when he was thoughtless and hurt you. I could see it in your eyes. I could have avoided so many fights if I had had the courage to tell him to just shut up." He said as he looked at the floor. "I failed you I so many little ways. I don't deserve you Mione."

"Harry, he was your first friend and best mate. You didn't want to loose him after just meeting him."

"That's no excuse either. How good a friend was he really. I have learned that friends are there for you regardless. They accept your friends and try to get along with them. Ron didn't. He almost left when he found out I was a Parselmouth, he left me when my name came out of the goblet, he made fun of you, he made fun of Luna, he was not happy to have Neville around until after Neville got his new wand. He may not have been Malfoy, but he was prejudice against non-humans and to a degree muggles. Strange that, as much as his father liked muggle devices, they still don't understand muggles."

"Sometimes I wonder how he made into Gryffindor. He abandoned us both on the Horcrux hunt because we hit a dry spell, and food became an issue. He hurt you so bad when he left; I wanted to kill him. "

"Do you remember the night we danced to the radio?" She nodded yes with a smile on her face. "When we were dancing and I held you in my arms, I…I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to take your hurt away and make you mine, but…you were with Ron and I couldn't do that to you and him. What a mess."

"Harry, I was hoping that you would kiss me. I don't know why I felt like I did for Ron, but the longer he was gone the less it hurt to be away from him. Then, when he came back, the feelings returned, but they didn't feel right, not after spending time alone with you. I could tell that you cared, but I made myself believe it was in a brotherly way. Strange that I would try to love someone that had no interest in the same things that I did. How do you build as relationship when you argue all the time?"

"Why did you did you kiss him during the last battle?"

"That was a mistake. I went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head and wouldn't let go. Apparently you didn't see me slap him for that."

"No. When I saw you kiss him, I knew I had no chance and went to face my destiny."

"When Voldemort came to the school and Hagrid was carrying your lifeless body, I thought I was going to die. If Neville hadn't done what he did, I think we all would have given up. Then when you came into the Great Hall to finish Voldemort, I swear my heart stopped."

"A little dramatic, but I had to get to the school. If I had let him know, I was alive while still in the forest surrounded by his followers, I wouldn't have made it out alive. Sorry about that."

"Mione, how do you feel about my childhood?"

"I want to go Dursley hunting. I think I could come up with a few curses that might last long enough to make them suffer for all they put you through." She said with an evil grin.

"No Mione, I may never be able to forgive them for what they did but I want to forget it ever happened. I don't want you to be a criminal for something that will never happen again. They will get theirs in the end."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"We all have to face final judgment some day. That is when they will get their just reward."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She launched her self at Harry and kissed him. Harry was surprised at first. Here was the woman that he had denied himself kissing him. He slowly allowed himself to return the kiss. As he let himself feel her lips and the love that she put into the kiss, he felt he was in heaven. This is what a kiss should be. He thought. He had kissed Cho once, it was nice, but it didn't feel anything like this. Even the kiss with Ginny when he thought he had loved her, didn't feel like this. When oxygen became an issue and they had to break to breath, he said "WOW! Now that was a kiss."

He looked at Hermione and her eyes were glazed. "You can say that again. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"That was only my third kiss, Mione? You?"

"Second."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah, I never really felt like kissing Ron even though he tried to insist."

Harry leaned in and captured her lips again softly, relishing in the feel of her, drawing her closer to him. Feeling her body mold to his as if it was meant to be there. Reluctantly, they move d apart slightly. He rested his forehead against hers as he let his heart rate slow and his breathing return to normal.

"Mione, we have one last issue to talk about. You know the press will have a field day if the see us as a couple. Can you handle it? You know what it was like during the tournament."

"Yes, Harry, I can handle it. Don't forget, I'm a hero too. Golden Trio and all that. The difference this time is that it will be true. Do you think that if we give Rita an exclusive, she would write what we want?"

"You mean like we did fifth year?" She nodded. He thought about it. "Yeah, I think it might work if she is the first to report it, it would be quite a feather in her cap."

"So were do we go from here?" She asked snuggled into his left side head resting on his chest listening to his heart.

"First things first, will you be my girl friend?"

She pulled hiss face to hers and kissed him passionately.

"I take that for a yes." She nodded.

He thought for a minute. "How long do you think it will take to find your parents?"

"Two weeks at the most. Why?"

"I think that we need to find them so I can get to know them and them me."

"Again Why?"

"Well don't you think your father should know the boy that intends to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Squeeeee" and she kissed him for all she was worth. "Do you mean it Harry?" she asked when she finally got her breath back.

"Of course I do. I finally realized that I have been in love with you since second year when you were petrified. That was the first time I was without you and it broke my heart. I just didn't understand why."

**A/N: So ends this chapter. Next Australia. I was over whelmed with some of the reviews and hope that I continue to entertain you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Australia

"So how do you plan to get there?" asked Harry.

"I had planned on flying, with the ministry still in disarray; I figured it would be too hard to get an international portkey."

"I've never flown before." He said with a far away look. "It should be fun. Do I need a passport or anything?"

"Yes and that could take a while," she said with a frown.

"Maybe not. Let's go to Gringotts tomorrow and talk to my account manager. He may be able to help us out. I need to get some money to pay for expenses any way."

"Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Harry? What can Kreacher do for you?"

"I need for you to take Hermione's bag to the guest room and make sure it's ready for her."

"Yes master. Will you be eating dinner here or in the kitchen?"

"I think we will join you in the kitchen." Harry stood and offered his hand to Hermione. "Shall we?"

She took his hand and they walked to the kitchen hand in hand. They had a quit dinner and she was quite surprised that Kreacher joined them.

After dinner, they retired to the sitting room once more.

"Harry, isn't it unusual for a house elf to sit with his wizard for dinner?"

"It is, but I insisted that he eat with me. I didn't cherish eating alone, and I really wanted to get to know him and elves better. At first, he refused and I did something you wouldn't have approved. I ordered him to eat with me. After he got used to it, I rescinded the order and asked if he would continue to join me for meals and he said yes. He may not do it if the setting is more formal, but that is in the future."

"I may not have approved of your method, but I like the out come."

They sat and held each other for a while in silence, content just to be together.

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we should turn in for the night. " He led her up the stairs to the guest room, which happened to be next to his.

"Night Mione," he said as he kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you to, Harry. Goodnight."

Harry's dreams started out with Hermione as the star, but as the night wore on, they changed. The war never let him alone for long. He awoke to the sound of his name, and someone shaking him.

It took him a minute to realize who was shaking him. "Mione, did I wake you?"

"No Harry, my own night mares woke me. Would you mind holding me?"

"Sure, crawl in." he held his covers up and she got in with him. Harry wrapped her in his arms and held her close. The feel of her comforted him in ways he had never felt before. He felt safe, warm, and wanted. As they lay there, he stroked her hair, whispering to her that he was there, and wouldn't let anything hurt her. It wasn't long until she fell asleep. He watched as a peaceful look settled on her face. He too, succumbed to dream less contented sleep.

He woke early the next morning, momentarily confused at the brown hair in front of him and the weight on his chest. Then he remembered the night before. Hermione, the love of his life, was draped across his chest, her ear over his heart, her left hand on his chest and her leg across his. He moved her hair so he could see her face and saw the contented smile on her face. Now this is the way to wake up in the morning. He thought.

Kreacher popped into the room, saw the couple, and quickly turned around. "Sorry, Master, Kreacher did not mean to intrude."

"It's alright Kreacher, we were just sleeping. Did you need something?"

"Kreacher just came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Kreacher, we'll be down shortly." Kreacher popped out of the room.

"Mione." He whispered in her ear. "Mione, time to get up Love."

She stirred slightly, looked up into his green eyes, and almost jumped out of bed. Only Harry's arm around her waist kept her from falling on the floor.

"Easy, Mione. Everything is all right. Nothing happened."

She thought for a minute as she remembered why she was in Harry's bed. "Sorry. I was startled. Forgot why I came in here for a minute."

"When I first woke up, I did the same thing. Not the jumping, but the remembering. I must admit though, it is a very pleasant way to wake up." He said smiling from ear to ear.

She leaned up and kissed him. Then she paled and covered her mouth. "Morning breath."

"Come here you." Harry pulled her back to him and kissed her soundly.

She slapped him on the chest "Prat. Time to shower and get moving." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of bed.

They had a quick breakfast and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had finally gotten used to the mode of transport, and was able to exit without falling on his backside. The pub was fortunately empty this early. The made their way through to the arch and Hermione tapped the appropriate bricks to open the archway. Harry was surprised and dismayed at the number of shoppers in the Alley.

"Well, you ready to face the gauntlet?" he asked.

"I am if you are."

"Never am, but what choice do we have?"

They held hands as the walked through the Alley headed for the bank. Harry kept his head down, hoping to avoid notice. They had made it almost to the bank before someone noticed who he was. It took an additional fifteen minutes to finish the distance to the bank. Harry was not happy even if he was smiling as he talked to the people that come up to him and Hermione to either shake their hand or ask for an autograph. Once in the bank he went to the first available teller.

"Would you be so kind as to tell Sawtooth that I'm here ad that if he has time I would like to speak to him?"

"Name?" the goblin asked without looking up.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin jerked his head up and looked at Harry. It was not a pleasant look. "Wait here."

The goblin slipped off his stool, spoke to a guard, and then went through a door.

The guard gathered up two more guards and stepped up behind Harry and Hermione.

"I wonder what's up."

"I don't imagine they're too happy with us for breaking into their bank, Harry."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Maybe I should have written to them first. Sorry Mione this could get ugly." He started to draw his wand until Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Wait Harry. If this was going to be bad, do you think they would have waited? Let's just wait and see shall we? No need to start another war."

"Right as always, besides I don't like the odds. Us against the Goblin nation, not good odds at all."

They didn't have long to wait as Harry saw Sawtooth approach.

"Mr. Potter, would you and your companion come with me?"

"If I may ask, why the guards?"

"Just a precaution. We, the goblins that is, and you have some unfinished business. I would rather discuss it private."

"Lead the way then."

Sawtooth lead them down several corridors until Harry wasn't sure he could find his way out on his own. They finally came to a set of double doors that appeared to be made of gold. Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They followed Sawtooth in and the guards positioned themselves on either side of the doors inside the room.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." After they were seated, Sawtooth sat behind his desk. "First of all, I need you to confirm who you are. It is a simple procedure. I just need for you to put three drops of your blood in this bowl."

Harry was wary of letting someone have his blood because of all blood rituals that could be used to harm him.

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you that once your blood is in this bowl, it will be unusable for anything else."

Harry put his hand over the bowl and Sawtooth unsheathed a ceremonial dagger and sliced his palm. After the necessary blood was in the bowl, Sawtooth healed his palm. Silver smoke rose from the bowl and spelled out his name.

"Now that your identity has been confirmed, we can continue. Mr. Potter, what can we do for you today?"

"I need to withdraw some money as we plan to take a trip out of the country. I would also like to know if you could help me get a muggle passport. And would you call me Harry?"

"That won't be a problem. May I ask where you are going?"

"Australia. We are going on personal business."

"You will need a variety of currency. We offer a credit card that will work in both worlds. We can get you a passport within a few hours. Would you want to pick it up or have it delivered?"

"I think I would rather have it delivered, and could I get one of those cards for Hermione?"

"Harry. I don't need one. That's your money."

"Mione, I know I just asked you to be my girlfriend, but I believe I told you this morning I intend to marry you, so you should have one. Besides, I trust you more than anyone in the world." She blushed quite a bit at his praise. Sawtooth saw the look that passed between the two as Harry made his declaration and could tell the truth of his words.

"That will be easily done. Miss Granger, if you will allow a blood test the same as Harry did, you will be keyed into his vault."

She hesitated. "Are you sure Harry?"

"Come on Mione. It doesn't hurt."

She did as Harry had done and her name appeared, just as Harry's had.

"Miss Granger, you are now keyed to the Potter vaults."

"Now on to other important matters. Harry, we are aware that it was you and Miss Granger that broke into our bank earlier this year. You caused considerable amount of damage and cost us a security dragon. Can you tell me why you did as you did?"

"It was necessary in order to get rid of Voldemort."

"How is that, Harry? You must understand that we normally wouldn't ask why someone broke in, but you certainly don't lack money. We assume that it had to be important or you are very ignorant."

"I am not ignorant. I am well aware of how much Sirius left me, beside whatever my family left. We needed a dark item out of Lestrange's vault to insure Voldemort never returned. I'm tired of fighting the wanker."

"Would you explain that please?"

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Sawtooth nodded. "Voldemort had six of them. One was stored in Lestrange's vault. If we had come to the Goblins, would they have given us access to her vault? Would you have even believed us?" Sawtooth was visibly angry, and on a goblin that is not a pretty sight.

"You mean to tell me that one of those foul things was stored in our vaults?"

"Yes."

"Who helped you?" he asked after he had a chance to calm down.

"Griphook. After we rescued him from the Malfoy mansion, he promised to help us if I promised to return to the Goblins the sword of Gryffindor after Voldemort was defeated."

"And will you keep your word and return it?"

"I don't have it anymore. The last time I saw it, Neville Longbottom was using it to destroy the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"Did you give it to him so you wouldn't have to give it back?"

"Why don't you ask Griphook? He had it before that."

Sawtooth motioned to one of the guards, who promptly left. Ten minutes later, he returned with Griphook.

"Account manager, you wished to see me?" a very nervous Griphook asked.

"Tell me about the sword of Gryffindor, and your part in the break in of our bank."

"These thieves had it and I recovered it for our nation the day of the break in."

"Did you promise aid if it was returned under certain conditions?"

"Yes account manager, but you know we can't trust a wizard. After all they broke into our bank."

"The word of a Goblin is a sacred thing and you violated that trust. We will deal with you later. Did you see the item they took?"

"Yes, it was the cup of Helga Hupplepuff, another priceless item of ours."

"Is that all that they took?"

"Yes it is all that they were after." He replied wringing his hands.

"Why are you so nervous Griphook?" Silence.

"Because he broke his word in more ways than one."

"Would you care to explain that, Harry?"

"Our plan was working fine until he called out and had guards come to arrest us. If he hadn't, we wouldn't have been forced to ride your dragon out of the bank."

"Is this true Griphook?"

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Guard, put this 'thing' in irons. We will deal with him later."

"Harry, Miss Granger, on behalf of the Goblin nation, I offer our apologies for calling you a thief and will not hold you responsible for the damages. You may be called upon to testify at Griphook's trial. When do you expect to return from your trip?"

He looked at Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know for sure. Two weeks would be a minimum. If we find what we are looking for, we may stay for a while in order to relax a little before we come back. So let's say a month. We have a few things we need to do here before we go back to school."

"We are looking at the middle of August then."

"That sounds about right."

A goblin they didn't know came in and Handed Sawtooth a package and then left.

"Ah, good." He said as he took the contents out of the package. "Here are your cards. Just press your wand tip to the Gringotts emblem and say activate, to activate it. That I believe concludes today's business, unless you need something else."

"Could you have an account summary for me by the time we get back. I'd like to know what I actually own and how much I'm worth. I would hate to run out of money before I got out of school.

"There is little chance of that Harry, but I will do as you have asked and have a full disclosure by the time you get back. Anything else?"

"No, I believe that's it for today." Harry stood and bowed. "May your vaults always be full and you enemies flee before you."

"May your family always prosper and your enemies fall before your blade."

Formalities and business concluded; Harry and Hermione left the bank. It had taken a little over two hours and they were both quite hungry. "Where do you want to eat? The Leaky Cauldron or muggle London?"

"Muggle London I think. I really don't fancy people staring at me while I try to eat."

"Any place in particular?"

"There is a nice restaurant across from Kings Cross. Here are several travel agencies near by and we could go ahead and book a flight while we are there."

"Sounds good to me. Shall we take a cab or the night bus?"

"Cab, definitely a cab."

Harry hailed a cab and after they were settled in, Harry pulled her close to him. He turned her face to his. "I have waited long enough, Miss Granger." With those words, he kissed her, gently, softly, but with all the love he had. She was breathless when he finally pulled back.

"Harry, we're in a cab."

"So, I couldn't wait any longer. Having you so close and not being able to kiss you was pure torture." He kissed her again before she could protest.

"A girl could get used to that." She giggled after she regained her breath.

"I hope not. I want to keep surprising you every moment. I plan to make up for all the moments we missed because we were afraid to speak up."

"You're doing a pretty good job so far, Mr. Potter." She smiled and snuggled into his side as the cab made its way through London traffic. Twenty minutes and three snogs later they reached Kings Cross. They crossed the street to the hotel where the restaurant was housed. They chose a booth so they could sit next to each other. After eating a very nice meal, they visited the closest travel agency. A half hour later, they had two first class tickets on Quantas air to Australia.

It was late afternoon when they returned to Grimmauld Place. They settled on the couch in the sitting room on the first floor. Harry up against the arm and Hermione snuggled into his left side.

"Harry, why do you love me? I'm plain looking. I know you could do better." She said as she looked at and played with a button on his shirt.

He lifted her chin so he could look into hers eyes. "No, Mione, I could not do better. And you are not plain. Don't take this the wrong way, but you may not fit many peoples definition of a super model, but to me you are. Ever since the Yule Ball fourth year, I have viewed you as a goddess. I kept that to myself for many insecure reasons. I love your hair; it reminds me of your spirit, untamable. You're intelligent, witty, wicked humor when you let it out, and loyal to a fault. I told you all these things in our letters. But, the main reason I love you, you see me, Harry. You see a seventeen-year old boy with all my faults; not the 'chosen one', or the 'boy who lived'; just plain old me. Do you have any idea what that means to me? You know me better than I know myself. You can look at me and pretty much know what's on my mind. When we kissed the first time, I thought I was in heaven. Your body seemed to mold to mine as if it belonged there. How many times have we saved each other's life? Why did you, of all people, stay by my side through it all?"

"I didn't save you that many times."

"But you did. All the research you did kept me from making fatal mistakes. When you went into research mode, you wouldn't stop until you found the answer. That kept us alive. I couldn't have done it alone and you know it. I wish I knew then what I know now. I would have studied harder."

"They say hind sight is always 20/20." She giggled.

Kreacher popped in to the sitting room. "Dinner is ready Master Harry. Will you be joining me in the kitchen?"

"Yes Kreacher, we will."

After a pleasant meal, "Well, Mr. Potter, what shall we do with the rest of our evening?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to just sit and hold you."

"I don't mind." she replied as they made their way back to the sitting room. They sat as they had before dinner, so comfortable in each other's presence that they didn't need to speak. It wasn't long until they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Kreacher didn't hear them retire for the evening, he checked on them and found them asleep on the couch. He assumed that since he found them in bed together this morning it was all right, he transported them to Harry's bed and covered them up.

Harry woke the next morning spooned into Hermione's backside. Her head resting on his left arm and his right arm across her waist. Noticing his morning condition pressed against her bum, he tried to move away with out waking her. She scooted back to him not wanting to loose the body heat.

"Going some where, Mr. Potter?" she teased, sleepily.

"Sorry, morning condition. I need to go to the loo."

"Hurry back." He slipped out of bed and relieved himself. When he returned and slipped into bed he asked, "Not concerned with morning breath?" with a smile.

"You're a brave man. Think you can handle it?"

He pulled her close and kissed her for his answer.

"How did you sleep?" he asked after the kiss finally ended.

"Best night in a long time. Not a single nightmare. How about you?"

"The same as you, best nights sleep and no nightmares. I wonder why that is? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I don't know about you, but I feel safe when your arms are wrapped around me."

"Same for me. I wonder how we got in bed."

"You didn't bring me up here?"

"No. The last thing I remember was holding you on the couch downstairs."

"Then how…?"

"Kreacher."

"Yes Master Harry. What can Kreacher do for you this morning?"

"Uh…how did we get up here?"

"Kreacher found you asleep downstairs and thought you would be more comfortable here. Did Kreacher do wrong?"

"No, no, no. We were just wondering. Um…why did you put us together in the same bed, not that you did wrong, but I'm curious."

"That is how Kreacher found you yesterday morning."

"Have you started breakfast yet?"

"No, Master Harry. Would you like Kreacher to start?"

"No, I think that we will lie here for a while and them we will both need to shower, so wait for another hour to start."

"Very well Master Harry," and popped out of the room.

Harry was lying on his back and Hermione was using his chest for a pillow, the rest of her body half covering his. He laid there looking at her stroking her hair as she cuddle close to him.

"What shall we do today, Harry?"

"Since we have everything we need, my passport won't be here until tomorrow, and our flight leaves the day after. We could spend the day in the library."

"Why?"

"Hermione Granger doesn't want to spend time in the library? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He said laughing.

She gently slapped his chest. "Prat. Seriously, why the library?"

"Well, it's true we don't have a dark lord to dispose of, but I thought you might like a leisurely day in the library. And contrary to popular belief, I do like to read once in a while."

"Good answer. Come on lover boy, time to hit the shower." She rolled out of bed and headed for her room to shower and change clothes for the day. She wore a tee shirt and jogging pants because they were loose and comfortable. He wore loose jeans and a tight tee shirt. They spent the day cuddle together reading.

That evening as they were going upstairs to go to bed. "Mione, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Why do you ask?"

Harry raked a hand through his hair. "Because of how we slept last night, I was wondering if you would share my bed again tonight."

"Why?"

"To tell the truth, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if you don't, the nightmares will return. Doers that make sense?"

They were standing outside her door; she pulled him close looking into his emerald green eyes. "Yes Harry, it does. I have the same fears and because I know you so well, it will not bother me to sleep in your bed. I trust you Harry with my life." She went into her room to prepare for the night.

When she entered Harry's room, she was wearing a loose tee shirt that left no doubt she wasn't wearing a bra and a pair of shorts. As Harry looked at her, his hormones kicked in and reminded him that he was not immune to her. "Ah... Hermione. I don't think it would be safe for you in my bed dressed like that." He rummaged through his trunk hoping to find something to cover her with. Finally, he emerged with an old quidwitch jersey. "Here, put this on, it's clean." He wound up turning around as she put it on.

"You can turn around now, Harry." He turned and looked; the jersey covered her to mid thigh.

"Much better. It's not that I didn't like what I saw, it's just the opposite actually."

"No problem, Harry. I'm not ready to move our relationship to the next stage yet."

"And I won't push. I know you will let me know when you're ready. Now let's get some sleep."

"You don't want to cuddle first?"

"You're evil you know that? Of course, I want to cuddle. I always want to cuddle."

The following day, Harry got his passport.

"Hermione, now that we are sure that I will be accompanying you, there is something we need to discuss."

"What that, Harry?"

"Our hotel accommodations, will we be sharing a room, will we have two beds or one?"

"I don't know Harry. If we get one room we would have to register as a married couple, but our passports wouldn't match if they checked."

"You could register and ask for double beds or we could continue to sleep in the same bed as we do here. I leave it to you to make the decision."

She sat on Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck. "I like the arrangement we have here just fine. We'll get one room and you can slip in later. Once we find my parents, it won't matter."

They spent the rest of the day making sure they had the clothes that they would need. A couple of outfits for warm weather and a couple for cool weather. They figured that if their clothing was either too warm or not warm enough, they could always buy some.

The next day they said good-bye to Kreacher, apparated to Heathrow Airport and boarded their plane.

**A/N: They are on the plane. I guarantee Australia and the Grangers next. I could use a beta for both of my stories. Thanks to all that reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pen Pals Harry's story: chapter 4

Harry and Hermione settled into their first class seats aboard their Quantus Air flight. Hermione insisted that Harry take the window seat. Harry wasn't complaining, but he was curious as to why. "Hermione, why did you insist that I take the window seat?"

"I just thought that since this is your first time on an airplane, you would enjoy the view."

There was something in her voice and the way she acted that was a little off. "Herrmioneee. You not quite telling the truth."

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?" She bit her lower lip the she always did when she was nervous.

"Mione, come on, you can tell me. I know you and your nervous about something. What is it?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Mione, we have been practically joined at the hip for six and a half years. I'm not blind. Your body language tells me you're hiding something. Are you afraid of flying?" He asked in surprise. "Is that why you won't fly on a broom?"

"Don't be ridicules; of course I'm afraid of flying. I'm afraid of heights." The last was just above a whisper.

"Well that explains a lot of things. You shouldn't be a shamed about it though."

"It's a weakness and I didn't want to appear weak in your eyes."

"Mione, you're the most fearless person I know. Everybody is afraid of something, that doesn't make them weak. It makes them human."

"Like you're afraid of anything." She said with a huff.

He dropped his head and looked away as he responded. "I'm afraid of a lot of things, Mione." "Losing you is my biggest fear." He whispered hoping she didn't hear.

"What could possibly make 'the great Harry Potter' afraid?" she taunted.

"I'm not great, Mione. Just very lucky. I'm afraid of failing you. I'm afraid of not being good enough. I'm afraid of not being liked. I'm afraid that I won't be a good father." He looked up at her. "And I'm afraid that I won't love you as you deserve to be loved, not that I won't try."

"Harry, I'm sure you'll make a great father. I saw the way you worked with the younger kids in the DA. You showed a great deal of patience. You didn't get angry and shout at them, you just took your time and explained what you were trying to teach until they understood. Much like a father teaches his children."

Harry looked out the window. They had reached their cruising altitude above the clouds. He knew he could never fly the high on his firebolt and thought the view was amazing. When he looked back at Hermione, she had her nose in a book. It was a long way to Australia. He settled back in his seat and put on a set of earphones content to listen to some music for a while. It wasn't long until he fell asleep. Over the last few days with Hermione near, he thought he was over his nightmares. He was wrong. The scene at the ministry replayed in his mind over and over. He had almost lost her.

"Harry! Harry! You have to wake up! Harry!" She was shaking him violently, his magic flowing freely.

Harry jerked awake. "Wh…What happened, Mione? Why are you shaking?"

"Harry, you magic," she whispered urgently. "You've got to get it under control."

"Hold me." She crawled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, feeling him relax, feel his magic dissipate.

"What happened, Harry? Why did you loose control?"

"Nightmare," was his only response.

"If you need to take another nap, let me know and I'll cuddle on your lap. Maybe that will keep the nightmares at bay."

"You could do that any way." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"We're on an airplane full of people. What will they think?"

"That we are a young couple very much in love. Does it matter what they think?"

She sat on his lap for most of the trip, only getting off to eat or go to the loo. They both dosed from time to time during the long flight. Neither had another nightmare.

By the time they landed in Sydney, they were both ready to get off the plane.

"What do we do first? Get a hotel room or look for your parents?" he asked.

"I think a hotel room first. We don't know how long it will take and I would rather have some place to rest when we got tired. Plus, it will give us a starting point. I would also like to freshen up after that long flight. You could use a shower too. You stink a little."

He lifted his arm and sniffed. "Point taken. Hotel, freshen up and then where do we start?"

She thought for a moment. She was biting her lower lip as she always did when deep in thought.

He smiled. 'She's so cute when she does that' he thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring the view."

"Humph. The logical place would be the phone directory."

"Next question, downtown or further out?"

"Something downtown, but not too expensive."

They checked the phone directory and found a moderately priced hotel on the edge of the business district. They took a cab to the address and Harry went into the men's room and put on his cloak while Hermione got them a room. She was standing by the elevator when he came up behind her. He nudged her elbow to let her know he was there.

Their room was on the third floor. It was nice with a double bed, a table with three chairs, a dressing table, and a TV. Once inside, Harry removed his cloak.

"Do you want to shower first or do you want me to go first?" asked Harry.

"I'll go first, and while you're in the shower, I'll start looking in the phone directory for my parents."

"Sounds like a plan. You might also want to think about room service or if we ant to go out to eat. It's been a long time since breakfast."

While Hermione showered, Harry started to remove items from the fabulous bag from the hunt. He pulled out his firebolt and a change of clothes. He was still amazed at Hermione's charms on that bag. It sure made traveling easier.

While he waited, he thought about their time hunting the Horcruxes, specifically the time they were alone after Ron left. Why hadn't he seen then what they had? Why did he put Ron's happiness before his own? He and Hermione, he discovered in their letters were much a like in that way, always thinking of someone else's happiness first. He didn't have long to ponder as Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." She said. Her hair was still wet as she sat in a chair, brush in hand.

"If you can wait, I could do that for you." She looked at him strangely. He had never offered before.

"Sure, as long as you don't take too long. It's really hard to get the tangles out after it dries."

He smiled, "Back in a flash." He hurried into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was back.

"That was quick. I hope you got clean." She smirked and then she smiled because she could smell him. It was a smell she had become accustomed to over the last few days. It was distinctly Harry. She didn't know if he used a cologne or not, but she liked it whatever it was. "I didn't get a chance to look very much."

"I'll brush, you look." He took the brush from the table and stood behind her. With the skill of a beautician, he separated sections of her hair and started to draw the brush through it. He worked with such care that she never felt it when he came across the tangles. It was relaxing as he stroked her hair; she started to dose as she looked through the phone directory. "Hmmm." She purred. "That feels soo good. How did you learn to do that?"

""Do what?"

"Learn how to brush my hair without it hurting?"

"A forced skill from my aunt."

"I may hate the way she taught you, but I can't argue with the results." She had her eyes closed as she said this.

"If it makes you happy, it was worth the lesson." He said as he continued to brush her hair. Even though it was dry, he continued brushing until it shone. He had tamed the bushiness that she accustomed to, into soft flowing curls.

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked as he set the brush on the table.

"Nothing under the names I gave them, but there are seven that have the same last name and are dentist." She said as she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror for the first time. "Harry, what have you done to my hair?" she exclaimed.

"Don't you like it?" he asked afraid of her response.

"Like it, I love it. I have never been able to get it to look like this with out magic." She got up and kissed Harry soundly, then leaned back in his arms. "You deserve a treat for this. I'm buying lunch. What ever you want."

"Are you on the menu?" he joked.

"I could be." She teased.

"Tempting Miss Ganger, but business first. Lunch and then your parents." He said with a quick peck on the lips.

"Spoil sport. So, local, Chinese, Italian, what do you have a taste for?"

"I've never tasted any of those Mione. You pick."

"Okay, we go with Chinese then. There's one around the corner."

Hermione introduced Harry to chop sticks, and in all fairness, he really did try.

"Harry use a fork please, before every one in the restaurant has a piece of your diner on their table." She said laughing.

"Fine, I'll use a fork, but one of these days I will learn how to use these things."

"That was delicious Mione. Are the restaurants back home as good?"

"The ones that I know of are. We would have to visit the others to find out if their as good. We can also check out other types of restaurants too."

"I wonder if it's hard to learn how to cook different foods?"

"I'm not much of a cook, but it shouldn't be that hard if you already know how to cook."

"Another forced skill, but I find that when it's not required, I really like to cook."

"There are always books. Or you could take cooking classes."

"It's something to think about after Hogwarts. What do we do now?"

"I have the addresses of the different dental offices to check out. I guess we'll have to take a cab."

"Why? I have my broom. We can cover more ground flying."

"Do you know the city well enough to know which way to go?"

"No. We could get a map." He said hopefully.

"You know I don't like flying on a broom."

"You'll be with me. I won't let you fall. You're too important to me to allow that."

"What about being seen?"

"I can disillusion the broom and I still have my cloak. It should cover both of us will sitting on the broom."

"Alright, Harry. We'll try it today and see how it goes. If we don't have any problems, we'll continue. Otherwise, it's a cab. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now let's go back to the hotel and see if they have a map of the city. Then we'll go to the roof and go from there."

They followed this plan for two weeks without a hitch, but no Monica and Wendell Wilkins had a dental practice. They had even checked residences trying to find them. Then, as they were flying and trying to figure out what to do next, Harry howled, "Wahoo!"

"What is it Harry?"

"Look!" He pointed to a billboard advertising a dental clinic. Listed among four other dentist were the names Monica and Wendell Wilkins.

"No wonder we couldn't find them. We were expecting a private practice."

They checked the map to see what part of Sydney the clinic was located in. Twenty minutes later, they landed in an alley close to the clinic.

Nervously, Hermione asked, "Now what? If it is them, how do we proceed?"

Harry hugged Hermione, "Calm down, Mione. Let's make sure it's them first and then we can decide what to do."

They entered the clinic and looked around. On the wall were pictures of all the dentist in the clinic. Right in the middle of the group was a picture of Dan and Emma Granger. Hermione squealed. "Harry, it's them." She said jumping up and down, holding on to Harry's arm as she did.

Harry engulfed her in his arms to control her enthusiasm. "I know, I know, but you have to calm down. People are looking."

After she calmed down some, he continued. "Now, do you want to set up an appointment or just catch them after work?"

"I can't wait any more Harry. We'll catch them when they leave work. The question is, how do we approach them? What story do we use?"

"Let's step out side and see what's outside that might help. It'll be a couple of hours before the clinic closes." They stepped out side and found a coffee shop just a few doors down. "Let's get a cup of coffee while we wait."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but my grandkids just showed up. Next we meet the Grangers. Will they be upset?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writing two stories, plus taking care of grand kids.**

Pen Pals: Harry story Chapter 5

They settled at a table on the sidewalk so they could observe everyone leaving the clinic. Harry was enjoying tea while Hermione drank coffee. Two hours passed with no sign of the Grangers. Half five came and went. When six o'clock came, they started to worry that they had some how missed them.

"We couldn't have missed them Harry. Neither of us has been away from here for more than a few minutes and never together."

"Then why haven't we seen them. Surely, the clinic is closed by now. We haven't seen anyone leave in quite awhile."

"I don't know. Why don't we go and check the door."

When they tried the door, they found it unlocked. So, they entered and found the waiting room empty and no one at the receptionist desk.

"Hello is anybody here." Hermione called out. "Hello!" When they got no response, they cautiously made their way to the back down a corridor.

"Hello. Can anybody hear me?" She called out again. The office door at the end of the hallway opened and Dan Granger stuck his head out.

"We're back here. Come on in." he greeted them.

When they entered the room, they were directed to the chairs in front of the desk. After they were seated, "What took you so long?" asked Emma.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Sorry, what do you mean?"

"We expected you an hour ago." Hermione looked puzzled. "We knew you were here earlier, Hermione. What took you so long to come back?"

"Y,y,you know who I am?" she stuttered.

"Of course, Hermione. What ever it was you did to us didn't hold. We started to remember six months ago." Said Dan.

Harry and Hermione were flabbergasted. "If you remembered, why didn't you come home?"

"Hermione, there was a war going on back home and we figures that you did what you did to protect us. If we returned home, we would have run the risk of getting involved in that war. We didn't want you to worry."

"Are you mad at me for taking away your life back home?"

Emma and Dan, got up, came around the desk, and hugged their daughter. "No, Hermione, we're proud that you loved us enough to go to such lengths t protect us." Tears flowed from their eyes.

After a few moments, Dan asked, "Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?"

"Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend. Harry, my parents Dan and Emma Granger."

Emma gave Harry a warm hug and Dan shook his hand. "So you're the young man that has captured my daughter's heart and is responsible for all this."

"Yes sir. I'm afraid I am."

"Why don't we go upstairs for dinner and get reacquainted?" suggested Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN HARRY AND FRIENDS!

Pen Pals: Chapter 6 What Happened

They went upstairs to the apartment occupied by her parents by way of an inside stairwell.

"One thing is for certain, if you hadn't waited for us, we would have never found you. You could have come up here and we would have never known." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dan and Emma led them to the kitchen where the sat as Emma prepared supper. Dan noticed that Harry and his daughter were sitting very close and holding hands. She did introduce him as her boyfriend.

"So, I take it the redhead is out of the picture." Dan inquired.

"What do you mean, Dad? We're still friends."

"Well the last letters we got from you indicated that there was something going on with you and him. That doesn't appear to be the case anymore."

"No, that didn't work out. Too many things didn't click into place. Actually, I was kind of trying to force the issue." Hermione said looking down and slightly at Harry.

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked, clearly puzzled. Hermione was an intelligent girl and she couldn't figure out why she would force her feelings on someone.

"At the time, the one I fancied, was interested in someone else."

"It turns out we both were thinking the same thing, the one we loved was interested in someone else and we weren't good enough. Turns out we were wrong." Interjected Harry.

"You mean that the two of you, didn't feel you were good enough for the other? Hermione, how stupid can you be?" Her mother asked.

"Mrs. Granger, first of all, your daughter is not stupid."…

"But…"

"Please, let me finish. Second, you must understand her position. She grew up in a loving home, but out side that home she was picked on and belittled for her intelligence. Even at Hogwarts, she was not accepted because of her desire to learn and pass on what she knew. They called her a bossy know-it-all. The fact she was a muggle born didn't help. It drove her to learn more, which she did, but it didn't bring her acceptance for a long time. Then there is me. Half-blood, last member of an old family, and the-boy-that-lived. She took all the insults of growing up literally and felt she wasn't good enough to be more than my friend. Nothing could have been further from the truth. She is beautiful, prettier than any girl or woman I know. I'm very fortunate right now. I get to see how much more beautiful she will become." He said with a broad grin.

Dan observed as he talked and watched his eyes go to his wife as he made that last comment. "Oh and how is that, Harry."

"Hermione obviously gets her beauty from her mother, and looking at her I see what she will look like in the future."

"Smooth, Harry, very smooth." Dan said laughing and then looked between his wife and his daughter. "I see your point Harry. Hermione looks a lot like her mother when I met her. Tell me what you thought about her, why you felt the way you did?"

"She felt her hair was ugly, I thought it was untamable, like her spirit. I didn't even pay attention to her teeth until Malfoy cursed them." He said looking at him. Dan could see that Harry meant every word he said. They ate their dinner and then retreated to the sitting room.

"Now that we have the small talk out of the way, can we assume that the war is over?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Mom, it is. Harry killed the evil wizard that was trying to rule the world. Only a few of his followers are left, and we feel confident that they will be rounded up."

"Harry, I'm going to put you on the spot here." Harry looked nervously. "I want you to give us the unedited version of your time at Hogwarts." Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yes dear we could read between the lines and knew you weren't telling us everything." Emma said. "Please Harry, we really want to know?"

Dan and Emma were sitting on the couch; Harry and Hermione were sitting in chairs when Harry started to tell them about there first year.

"A troll? How big was this thing?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "I don't know, twelve feet tall, maybe three hundred stone." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dan and Emma looked at each other in amazement. "Why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked confused.

"Why did you attack a troll?" asked Emma.

"Hermione was in danger." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dan and Emma just shook their heads in disbelief that this young man risked his life for their daughter at such a young age.

Harry went on to tell about their classes; the stone and how they saved it. Then he started to tell about their second year; the ridicule he faced when they found out he could speak to snakes.

"Why would they do that?" Dan asked.

"The ability to speak to snakes is associated with evil wizards and considered to dark magic. One of the founders was a Parselmouth and considered a dark wizard. We found out that his beliefs were tainted through time and twisted to what people wanted to believe. They took 'Pure of Heart' and twisted it to 'Pure of Blood'."

Harry continued with the petrifactions until it got to Hermione trip to the library, unshed tears in his eyes. At this point Hermione sat in his lap to give him comfort that it was all right. She had survived. "Madam Pomphrey told me that Harry spent all of his free time talking to me. He would go over the day's lessons, read the appropriate text, going over the notes that he took for our classes. They were the best he had ever taken. He even sneaked in at night with his invisibility cloak after hours. Sometimes he would even sleep with me. She never told him she knew." Harry was shocked at this revelation.

Harry went on to tell how he had finally found the clue that she had found as to the identity of the basilisk and trying to find a teacher to tell. How he Ron and Professor Lockhart went to the chamber to save Ginny. Lockhart's betrayal, his fight with the basilisk; being bitten and how Fawkes tears saved his life.

"Just how big was this thing?" Dan had to ask.

"Wider than I was tall and about sixty to sixty-five feet long." He said as if it were nothing. Needless to say, Dan and Emma's eyes bulged.

He continued on to the third year, the stationing of the dementors at the school. "I have to apologize here, Mione, it was stupid of me to turn my back on my one true friend over a stupid piece of wood. I realize you were just looking out for me as you have always done."

"Harry, you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have gone behind your back and turned it in."

"That maybe, Mione, but it was still a piece of wood. Your friendship meant more."

Then he went on to tell how they had discovered the truth about who betrayed his parents that night soo long ago. The hope that he would live with Sirius and not have to go back to the Dursleys'. Then how they were again betrayed by the minister who wanted to give Sirius the kiss without trying to hear the truth. His eyes lit up as he described the ride he and Hermione took on Buckbeats back. Even Hermione got a little dreamy eyed remembering that ride. How he and Hermione saved his godfather and Buckbeat.

"Why didn't you want to go back to the Dursleys? Weren't they family?"

"Mt aunt was my only living blood left, they were family yes, but I was little more than a slave there. A punching bag when they were frustrated." He said bitterly. "House elves were treated better than I was. Why would I want to go back?" Hermione tightened her hug, burying his head in her hair.

When he got his emotions back under control, he continued. "I used to respect the headmaster, but every year when I needed emotional support, he would send me back there. They hated me for some reason."

"Any way, that summer, they held the Quidicth world cup." He described the game briefly, then the death eater attack. Then they went back to school, hoping for a normal year; normal for anyone else that is. He told them about the announcement of Tri Wizard tournament. How his name mysteriously came out of it. The betrayal of Ron. How Hermione was the only one in the school that believed that he didn't put his name in the cup. How she helped him learn the spell that eventually saved his life in the first task. He mentioned the hours that he and Mione spent together trying to figure out the second task, trying to find out how to survive. Then he told them how beautiful she was for the Yule Ball. "Hang on a sec." He pulled his pack around and dug around for a minute. He pulled out a flat round bowl. "This is called a pensive. It once belonged to the headmaster. You can use it to view memories."

"Don't you have to be magical to enter one?" Mione asked.

"Yes, but we aren't going inside. Dumbledore showed me how to project a three dimensional image." He put his wand to his temple, drew a silver strand from his head, and placed it in the bowl. Then he took his wand and touched runes around the edge. The silver mist of his memory coalesed into the image of Mione as she descended the stairs.

"Hermiionee! Your were beautiful." Squealed her mother. Dan just nodded in agreement. You could see the pride he had in his eyes.

"Is that how you saw me, Harry" asked Hermione.

"Yes." He whispered and blushed furiously. He then went on to tell about the rest of the tournament. He described his meeting with Voldemort, all of it.

"What is this curse he put you under?" Dan asked.

"It is referred to as the torture curse. It causes extreme pain." Mione explained in a pained voice.

"How do you know what it feels like?" asked her father, concern lacing his voice, fear in his eyes.

"Because it has been used on me." She said not looking at her parents, knowing the pain they would see in her eyes.

Dan stood, fist clenched, fury in his posture, "Who did this to you, Hermione?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Dad. She's dead."

"Did you …?"

"No, Dad. I tried, but she was better than I was. A friend of ours took her out. Three of us tried, but she was no match for Molly."

"Was she that powerful?"

"No," she said as she chuckled, "she was just that pissed. One of the other girls was her daughter."

Harry then finished the year with the ministry refusing to believe Harry that Voldemort was back. He told, again of the isolation over the summer.

"I remember that summer. Hermione was beside herself between the desire to write you and listening to the headmaster not to."

"I should have followed my heart. Harry was so angry with us when he finally came to us, and I couldn't blame him, honestly. The pain I saw in his eyes, the betrayal he must have felt." She shook her head and wept.

"It wasn't your fault, Mione. You trusted the headmaster to know what he was doing."

"**Yes it was****. I knew or at least suspected what kind of life you had at the Dursleys. **I should have been a better friend**." **The last came out almost a whisper. She buried her head in his shoulder as he rubbed small circles on her back and stroked her hair. Dan and Emma noticed all of these little details, giving knowing looks at each other.

"It's over and done, Mione. Forget it and let's move on with our lives."

Harry then described the hell that was their fifth year culminating with the department of mysteries and the death of his godfather.

Sixth year wasn't much better, the fights over a stupid book, Hermione not believing him about Draco. "That hurt most of all. I could have lived with our disagreement over the book. However, losing her trust in me, that almost killed me. After Dumbledore died, I would have lost it if Mione hadn't been there. I don't know what made her change her mind and I don't really care. In the end, before everything went pear shaped, she did believe me, and that was all that mattered."

"Harry, I was confused. I was trying to distance myself from you because I didn't think we could ever be a couple. Trying to get Ron to take notice, his involvement with Lavender, you and Ginny, the book. I just couldn't think straight."

"You know, thinking back on it, how did that come about? I had always thought of Ginny as Ron's sister. She had been with other boys, but I didn't get jealous of them until that tear."

"She's had a crush on you for years."

"Yeah, since before we even met. She told me about reading those books about me before she started school. Bedtime stories. So why all of a sudden? You know how I felt about fan girls, and she was one of them."

"Fan girls" Dan asked.

"Groupies. Before I even knew about the wizard world, I was famous just for being alive. There was a whole series of adventure books written about me doing all kinds of unbelievable things."

"Like what" Emma asked.

"Slaying dragons, defeating evil wizards, saving damsels in distress. That sort of things."

"I'd say that pretty much sums up your life, Harry." Mione teased.

"Before I was eleven?" Harry asked incredulously, furrowing his brow.

"We're getting off topic here. Let's finish with this last year and then we can discuss the rest." Dan said, wanting to find out what happened this past year and how the war ended.

"I told you how Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes, well I was set to go alone to find the rest of them and destroy them, but Hermione and Ron were determined I wasn't going alone." He then described the near escape from Bill and Fleur's wedding, the hunt, the loneliness, the near escapes. Ron's leaving and the near devastation of Hermione because of it. The break in of Gringotts and their escape on the dragon. Then came the hardest part, the final battle at Hogwarts. They both had to stop several times, as it was so hard to remember all the deaths. Then Harry told them of his walk in to the woods to let Voldemort kill him.

"Harry, did he actually kill you?"

"Yes. It was necessary. I had to let him kill me in order to get rid of the last Horcrux. It was in my scar."

"But how did you come back?"

"When he took my blood during his resurrection ceremony, he tied me to this plane of existence."

"When I saw Hagrid carrying your body," she shivered, "I thought you wee truly dead. I lost hope. Then when Neville took Gryffindor's sword and killed Nagini, I thought maybe, just maybe we might still win. We lost soo many friends that night." They had to stop and regain their composure.

He went on to tell the final scene through his eyes, the curse that was sent to kill Mione and how he had stopped it. The conversation with Voldemort as they prepared to kill one another. How Voldemort finally lost. How he felt after it was all over.

"I thought I would be elated, you know. The maniac that had devoted his life to killing me was finally dead. Most of his followers dead or captured, but I felt I was all alone. There was soo much death. People had died for me, because of me."

"That is Harry's guilt complex kicking in. He feels that every death is his fault, even if he had nothing to do with it."

"They died because of me, Mione. If I had been smarter, found the Horcruxes faster than they wouldn't have to die."

"Did you point the wand at them that killed them?"

"No."

"Did you set up the camps for the extermination of muggle-borns?"

"No."

"Did you bring Voldemort to power?"

"No, but …"

"No buts, Harry. You. Are. Not. Responsible for every bad thing that happened. Harry, wizard society is responsible for all of that. The only thing that you might be responsible for is if we do nothing to prevent it happening again."

Harry looked at Dan and Emma. "See why I need her? Why I love her? She is so passionate and levelheaded. If it weren't for her I would have died that first year whether she admits it or not."

"Is that the end of the story?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. The rest is getting ready to come here to find you two." Said Harry.

"Well it's quite late and we should go to bed. We came get the fine details later. Are you in a hurry to get back?"

"We need to be back a couple of days before the first of September to get our school supplies. We have one more year of school to finish," said Hermione.

"Why? With all that you two have been through, I would think that you are beyond what they could teach you?"

"Not really Mum. There are a few things they could still teach us. Besides it would do the moral of the school good to have Harry Potter in attendance."

**A/N:** Some of you may recognize parts of this from other stories. I'm sorry I can't remember which ones as I should recognize their work. Next chapter alittle relaxation then back to jolly old England.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. My other story was taking my time. Don't own Harry and friends, just this plot.

Chapter 7: Australian Vacation

Having told the basics of their lives at Hogwarts, Harry and the Grangers prepared for bed. They had a lot of time to answer questions in detail.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"Harry and I got in the habit of sleeping together and I intend to continue to do so."

"Oh!"

"Mom, you have to understand that we have been through a lot together and there are nightmares. Sleeping together for some reason keeps them away. Harry has been a perfect gentleman so far. I trust him with my life."

"You know your father won't approve."

"I know and I want you to talk to him. I really love Harry and he knows that we aren't ready for more yet."

"Okay, Hermione I'll talk to him, but you can bet he will talk to Harry about it soon."

"Thanks Mom." she kissed her mom on the cheek and went to the room Harry was sleeping in.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked in surprise as he undressed.

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"Hermione," he whined, "are you trying to get me killed?"

"Harry Potter! The guy who jumped on the back of a mountain troll, kills a basilisk, takes on a dragon and kills the evilest dark lord in history, but your afraid of my father?" She asked in awe.

"That's just it Hermione. He's your father. I could never hurt him."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hurting him would be hurting you and I just can't do that."

She walked over and kissed him with all she had in her. "Thank you Harry, but Mom will handle Dad. He may ask you what your intentions are in the morning though. What are your intentions Mr. Potter?"

"Right now, sleep. It's been a long day."

"You're avoiding the question." She chuckled.

He grinned at her, "There are things I have to do before I can answer that question." He said, allowing her to lean back in his arms, looking at her.

"Such as?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"I promise you will be the first to find out. Now, let's go to bed."

The following morning Dan and Emma Granger sat at their table waiting for Harry and Hermione.

"What do you think of Harry?" Emma asked as she sipped her morning tea.

"He's not at all what I expected."

"How so?"

"Even though Hermione told us about him and what she thought of him, I still expected some arrogance. I mean come on, after all he's been through, he should be the cock of the walk, but the young man we spoke with yesterday is anything but. To think of all that he has been through and the way he was raised, it's just hard to believe it was that humble young man. Did you notice how well they fit together?"

"Yes, I did, not just physically either. They work well together. What one lacks the other makes up for. I have no doubt that he will be our son-in-law before long."

"I was thinking the same thing." Dan said with a far away look in his eyes. "I always thought no one would ever be good enough for my little princess. Then, Harry shows up. I don't think she could have done better. You know," he said with a smile, looking his wife in the eye. "I look forward to the day I walk her down the aisle. Do you think he has asked her yet?"

"No, I think there is something holding him back. Maybe by the time we leave for England he will."

The sound of footsteps let them know Harry and Hermione were approaching.

"Morning sleepy heads. Want some breakfast?" Emma asked.

After breakfast, Dan said, "Harry, would you go for a walk with me?"

Harry looked at Hermione, dread in his expression. "Sure Mr. Granger," after Hermione nodded to him.

As they walked about the neighborhood, Harry was nervous and it showed.

"Problem Harry?"

"A little nervous is all, sir."

"About what?"

"Why you want to talk to me, sir."

"It's simple really, Harry. I want to know what your plans are towards my daughter and how far you two have gone. No details, mind you."

"First of all sir, I would like to put your mind at rest as far as our sleeping in the same room. Nothing has happened sexually. We're not ready for that yet. We comfort each other and hold back the nightmares we both have. Second," he hesitated, screwing up his courage, "I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"Do you love her?"

"With all that I am." He responded with a look of pure joy.

"Tell me what you think of her."

"Humph. How do you describe perfection? Your daughter is smart, witty, fun, loyal, passionate, and compassionate. I don't think I know enough words to describe her. She's my best friend, a comrade in arms, my tutor, and my conscience."

"Your conscience?" Dan asked, surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yeah. You know how you hear a voice in your head when you're about to do something and it's telling you if it's right or wrong?"

"I've heard it a time or two," he chuckled. "What about it?"

"Mine sounds like Hermione, has for along time now. I wouldn't be alive now if it hadn't been for her. To tell the truth, I don't know if I could survive without her."

They walked for a while with out saying a word. Dan was deep in thought. "Yes, I give you my permission to ask my daughter."

Harry pumped his fist in the air, "Yes." He screamed. "Thank you Mr. Granger. I promise not to let her down."

"What are your immediate plans?"

"Well, like Hermione said, we need to be back the last week of August to get our books and supplies for school, but other than that we had planned on spending what time we had after finding you, with you. I wanted to get to know you and let you get to know me. Then I was going to ask you about marrying her. I guess I got ahead of myself."

"That sounds like a great idea. Give us a couple of days to let our partners know we are leaving and then we'll vacation together here before we go back to England."

"Mr. Granger?"

"Please call me Dan since you're about to be my son-in-law."

"Dan, can you get us reservations at a really nice restaurant before we leave here?"

"Romantic dinner for two, so you can propose, Harry?"

"Actually, Dan, I was thinking of dinner for four. Don't you think it would be more memorable for her if her parents were there for her?"

"What a very rare creature you are, Mr. Potter. Do you have a ring?"

"I have two for her to choose from. Why did you call me a rare creature?"

"I called you a rare creature because almost any other chap would want to be alone with the girl in question in case she said no."

"I never thought of that. You don't think she will do you?" he asked nervously.

"No Harry. I can almost guarantee she will say yes. But then again, she is a woman and any man that says he understands them or knows what they are thinking is either a liar or crazy. Another reason I said that is because most lads wouldn't have thought about her feelings that way. Why do you have two rings?"

"I wanted to give her a choice since we aren't picking it out together. One I bought with her in mind, the other is my mother's ring. It has been handed down for generations."

"I like you Harry. I think I'll keep you." Dan said as he put one arm around his shoulder for a quick hug as Harry blushed.

"Thanks Dan."

Since it was a Saturday, they spent the rest of the day sightseeing and small talk. They took the time to find out each other's likes and dislikes. The Grangers found Harry didn't have many as he was denied the experience to find out what he liked. The Grangers now had a new mission, give Harry a chance to see what he missed out on growing up. They went to the cinema and toy stores, bookstores that didn't have schoolbooks. Harry even bought a few. Dan introduced him to the local pub and taught him how to play billiards and drink ale. They found out much to their dismay, Harry can't sing when drunk.

"Harry, what were you trying to sing last night when dad brought you home?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry lay in bed with his arm across his eye, "Do you have to speak so loud, Hermione? My head is killing me. Was I singing? I don't remember much of last night. Remind me never to go drinking with you dad again."

All too soon, their time in Australia was coming to a close.

"Dan, do you have everything set for tonight?"

"Yes. Emma will take Hermione dress shopping this morning and the beauty parlor this afternoon. Our excuse not to be with them is I'm introducing you to golf."

"You'd make a good Marauder. You are devious."

"I've pulled a prank or two in my time. Come on let's find a pub to pass the time."

"No ale. I need my wits about me today. It's too important to mess up."

"I promise, Harry, no ale or any other alcohol. You're right this is too important."

At seven that evening, a sober but very nervous Harry was waiting on Hermione and Emma to emerge from the bedroom for their all important dinner date. When they finally come into the living room Harry's jaw hit the floor.

"Well say something Harry." Hermione stood there biting her lip.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, words can't describe the vision of beauty that stands before me. I thought you were beautiful at the ball but that pales in comparison."

"Harryyy. I'm not that pretty."

"Hermione, have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Than trust me, you are a goddess. Your father and I will have to beat the other guys away when we go out tonight." He walked over to her and extended his right hand. "My lady, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to diner?"

"I would be delighted to, kind sir." She giggled as she took his hand. He placed her right hand in the crook of his left arm and strode to the door. Dan and Emma could only smile at their antics.

Dinner was at a very up scale restaurant and they fit in very well. More than a few men ogled both Hermione and Emma.

After dinner, Harry got up, "Would My Lady care to dance?"

"Yes I would kind sir."

As they turned to walk to the dance floor, Harry winked at Dan. It was a prearranged signal between them.

"Emma, shall we join them on the dance floor?"

"What's going on Dan?"

"You'll see." He replied with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

Half way through the dance, while Dan and Emma were close by, Harry stopped and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you do this lowly lad the honor of becoming his wife?" he asked as he held her left hand between his. By now most of the people on the dance floor had stopped to witness the event.

With tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes Harry, I would be honored to be your wife."

Harry retrieved the box from his pocket and opened it. "Choose which ring you would prefer." One had a diamond with two small emeralds and the other had and emerald as the main setting with two brown gems. She picked the latter.

After he slipped the ring on her finger, he stood and kissed her amid the cheers and clapping of the people around them.

After returning to their table, she had to ask. "Why two rings, Harry? Either one had to cost a fortune."

"One I picked out and the other was a family heirloom passed down for generations. My mother was the last to wear it. You my dear lady picked the one I hoped you would. The family ring."

"You should have just offered the family ring, Harry."

"No, Hermione, I will always give you a choice. We are equals, you and I, and I will never take away your right to choose."

"Thank you Harry. You don't know how honored I feel to wear this ring."

They danced until well past midnight. Several people stopped by their table to say how romantic his proposal was and admire her ring.

"Thank you, Dan for helping me set up the perfect evening." Harry told Dan after the returned to their home in Sydney.

"I did it as much for her as I did for you, Harry. The look on her face and in her eyes was worth all the effort."

Two days later found them on a flight back to England.

A/N: Next; Kreacher, the Weasleys, Epilog


End file.
